Different kind of Knight
by SpnLover79
Summary: Set in 4x15 (AU) The Gilbert's have known Bobby Singer, and Sam and Dean Winchester for years, Elena is losing it and when everybody else thinks Jeremy is dead, Elena decides it's time to find them, so she calls Bobby Singer and gets his voicemail, she waits and finally gets the call and she tells she's coming to them and that she needs their help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural *Sigh* even though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **don't like it don't read it.

**Full Summary: **Set in 4x15 (AU) Elena's known Bobby Singer, and Sam and Dean Winchester for years, because of her parents and when everybody else thinks Jeremy is dead, Elena decides it's time to find them, so she calls Bobby Singer and gets his voicemail, she waits and finally gets the call and she tells she's coming to them and that she needs their help.

Not sure about the pairings however, let me know what you think :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"He's not dead okay!" Elena shouted while grabbing a hold of Meredith, thousands of thoughts running through her mind. Stefan's arms went around her, not jusr comfertingly but to stop her from seriously hurting Meredith Fell. Not that Elena would hurt her, but to Stefan she wasn't in control.

"Elena, stop it" Stefan sighed softly, as she struggled in his embrace.

Her voice was now hysteric "Now you're all about science? Where was your science when you used Vampire blood to save my life? Huh?!" Elena demanded the doctor "There is no science here. We have to find Bonnie...Bonnie can fix this. Somebody get me Bonnie!"

"Elena-" Matt's voice began and she turned, and his blue eyes travelled over to Jeremy's body, she followed his gaze and then looked back at his face, his face crumpled.

"No. No. No, Matt. It's fine" She said roughly moving herself from Stefan and walking to Matt, her arms going on his shoulders "It's okay. It's okay" She then put her arms around his neck, hugging him closely "Bonnie will be here 'll fix everything, and it'll all be fine. Everything's gonna be fine" She nodded to herself as Matt's eyes tears up, while Elena was whispering "It'll be fine. It'll be fine"

She let go of him and smiled, what if Bonnie couldn't fix it? She needed something else...she needed to be sure Jeremy was okay. She then came to the realization and moved out of Jeremy's room and down into her kitchen. She seen Caroline but completely ignored the blonde. She went to the cupboards and began raking around in them.

"Do you need help?" Caroline asked her.

"No...I'm just...no...it's fine" Elena answered while grabbing the notebook as she noticed Stefan come into the room, the notebook had belonged to her mother will all the contact details in it. She pulled out her phone and went ot of the house, into the backyard. Elena pulled out her phone and flicked through the pages like a madwoman finally coming to the right page she went down the list, Winchester, John. She knew he had died a few years back, he and her father had been close. So she went to the next one on the list. Winchester, Dean.

She dialed the number, it rang out so she left a voicemail "Hi it's Elena Gilbert, if you could give me a call back, when you get this, I...uh" A sigh escaped her lips and she whispered "I need your help"

She then left the same for his younger brother, Sam and to another man, Bobby Singer who was near Sam and Dean's name. She closed over the notebook and sat for a minute before going back into the house "Who were you calling?" Caroline asked her. Elena put the notebook back in the drawer and turned to look at both Stefan and Caroline.

She folded her arms "Nobody" She lied and walked away from them. Elena didn't want them to know, she knew that, even back when she was younger, what Sam and Dean did, but she'd always found it as a joke, due to her not believeing. But she was a vampire now. She believed it. They could help her. She knew they could.

About an hour or so later, Elena had gone with Matt to the stoner pit and thanks to Damon finding Bonnie, she was now back in the house, listening to what Bonnie was saying to them.

"It's called an expression triangle. I need to complete it for Silas" Bonnie said.

"What?" Matt asked in disbelief. "Bonnie you can't just kill 12 people"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way to get enough power" Bonnie said.

"To do what?" Caroline asked as Elena stayed silent.

"Drop the veil" Bonnie said "Once the veil is dropped, the other side doesn't exist anymore. There's nothing seperating us. We're all just one"

"Bonnie you're talking like a crazy person, you are not killing 12 people, and you sure as hell can't invite every monster who has ever died back into this world" Caroline said.

"Caroline, I think she knows that" Matt said.

Elena stared straight ahead of her as they continued to argue, their voices seemed to fade in and out of her hearing.

"I can do it, I have the power. We can bring back Jeremy, Alaric, Vicki" Bonnie began and their voices faded again.

"Bonnie stop this" Caroline said "You can't just say these things"

"It's gonne be fine"

The phone began to ring, breaking Elena out of her reverie and ending their conversation. "I'll get it" Elena sighed.

"Elena, I'll get it-" Matt began.

"I said" She began "I'll get it"

She got up as Damon and Stefan entered the kitchen and she picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Elena Gilbert?" The voice said. She recognised it straight away. Dean.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips "Dean" She breathed out. She moved from the room, folding her arms as she stepped out onto the porch.

"It's good to hear from you" He said and the noise in the background suggested they were driving.

"You too" She said a small smile reaching her lips.

"You called earlier"

"Yeah" She said forgetting the people behind her. She whispered, knowing the others could hear her "I need help"

"Well, we're just getting into a motel now just outside of Mystic Falls, how about we drop in, in the morning" He said.

"I'll come to you now, it's urgent" She said.

"See you when we see you then"

"Okay" She said and the phone line went dead. She put the phone down and moved back into the house and into the kitchen.

"Elena, where are you going?" Caroline asked. Everybody staring at her. She ignored them all when she went back into the kitchen, this was for Jeremy. SHe needed to do this for Jeremy. He was dead and she knew he was now, the very thought of him being dead hurt her in ways she could never describe. She grabbed her coat from the chair she'd been sitting in, pulling the phone out.

It wasn't that late, so she could get there in no time. She put the phone back in her pocket, and put her coat on.

"Elena?" Matt asked.

"I'll be back soon"

"You're not going anywhere" Stefan said "You need to stay he-"

"Get out of my way Stefan" She said, her expression blank. "Please"

He furrowed his brows and he moved "Who was that on the phone?" Damon asked.

"A family friend" She said with a shrug and walked out past them, grabbing the keys off the hook and going out the door.

"You can't just leave" Damon's voice said.

"This is for Jeremy, nobody else, he needs my help" Was all she replied with but before she got to go anywhere there was a chill, went up her spine and she turned again looking past, seeing the blue eyed man. She narrowed her eyes before shaking it off and leaving the house.

The drive wasn't long, maybe an hour or so, she'd finally got there. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer and eventually, the door opened revealing Sam.

"Elena" He said "Come in"

She went in and fidgited a bit, Bobby and Dean stood up and she hugged them both.

"What do you need?" Dean asked.

"Jeremy. He's..." She hesitated, struggling to make the words come out "dead"

They stared at her in surprise "You mean little Gilbert?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" She said "I need to bring him back...you're the only people I know that can help me...you've died and came back...you have to help..he's the only family I have left"

"Elena-" Sam began.

"I need to tell you something first...before we go any further" She said.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"I'm sort of...different" She said.

"WHat do you mean?" Sam asked.  
"I'm a vampire" She said, staring at him.

"You're kidding me?" Dean scoffed.

"No" Elena shrugged. "It all happened about three or four months ago...I died...but I had vampire blood in my system"

They were all silent, not sure what to say.

"Explain?" Bobby asked. Elena nodded.

She'd told them mostly everything, about being adopted, about Stefan, about Damon, her doppelganger Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie, Klaus and the Originals, everything they needed to know. Becoming a vampire, her first kill, almost killing herself because of it.

"Just that Jeremy was some sort of...special hunter...he had this mark...The Hunter's mark" She said. "The one that Connor had, it was some sort of map to get to the cure"

"Cure?" Sam asked.

"For vampireism" She said.

"There's a cure?" Dean asked.

"Apparently, but Katherine took it" She said.

"This Katherine...does she look exactly like you?"

"All apart from the hair, she usually has hers styled differently"

"Curly by any chance?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Elena nodded "Where was I?"

"This cure..." Bobby began "What else?"

"Silas" She said and they stared at her.

"Silas?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. A 2000 year old immortal, that had been locked p and away for 2000 years, Now he's awake,because he killed Jeremy, drained him of his blood, broke his neck. Katherine took the cure, now my best friend Bonnie, she wants to drop the veil"

"The veil?" Sam asked.

"The veil to the other side" Bobby said.

"Yeah. She wants to drop it, let every supernatural creature that's ever been killed back in. If I can get Jeremy back...maybe she doesn't have to do it"

"I can assist you" A voice said and she whirled around seeing the blue eyed man.

"You were in my kitchen!" She said. "Nobody else saw you"

"Because I didn't wish them too" He shrugged.

"Elena this is Castiel. he's an angel of the lord"

"A-angel?" Elena asked.

"Yes. I can help you, with what you wish"

"You can bring Jeremy back?"

"Possibly"

Elena looked to Sam and Dean and Bobby "Are you gonna come..."

"If you want us too" Sam said.

"I'd like that..I need other company" She laughed slightly.

"Well, I will meet you at your home" Castiel said and he vanished.

"Wow..." Elena said eyeing the empty space.

"So..Vampire huh?" Dean asked.

They got back to the house, everyone but Bonnie and Matt was still there, much to Elena's dismay. Due to the look on Stefan and Damon's face they knew exactly who Sam and Dean Winchester were.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna kill you" Dean smirked.

"Shut up Dean" Elena said going into the kitchen.

"What are they doing here Elena?" Stefan asked.

"They're here to help Stefan" She said "Damon can you bring Jeremy's body down please?"

He gave her a weary look but nodded anyway and went out of the room, no more than a minute later he walked down with Jeremy in his arms.

"Where will I-" Damon began.

"The couch"

He nodded, setting Jeremy on the couch and moving the blanket from over him, Damon then entered the kitchen.

"How are you, going to help him" He scoffed.

"We're not" Dean said "But he is"

They turned, seeing Castiel near the kitchen table, Caroline then spoke up "Where did you come from?"

"Heaven" Castiel said.

The blonde vampire looked to Elena, who nodded.

"You're an...angel?" Caroline scoffed.

"Yes" he replied "But believe what you wish...where is Jeremy?"

"In the living room" Elena said, following Castiel who walked past them, everybody then followed, as Castiel moved towards the sixteen year old's body. He placed two fingers on his forehead, Elena prayed internally, hoping it would work. Then the gasp caught everyone off guard and Jeremy jerked up, coughing and spluttering. "Jer!" Elena cried and moved so she was beside him and he got up to his feet, wobbling a little before Elena pulled up to a bone crushing hug. Her doey brown eyes travelled to Castiel "Thank you" She said.

"Whats going on?" Jeremy asked, hugging Elena back.

"You died" Castiel said.

"No I know...I mean..what's going on right now?"

Elena pulled back, on the verge of tears, she'd almost lost him. She refused then and there that she wouldn't lose him again.

"What you all need to worry about now, is Silas" Castiel said and they all looked at him "He's awake. He'll kill anything in his path to get what he wants, Sam, Dean..Bobby? They'll need your help, I'll be in touch"

With that, Castiel was gone and everybody else looked at each other "Sam? Dean?" Jeremy said with a small smile.

"Good to see you up and kickin' baby Gilbert" Dean smirked, shaking Jeremy's hand. Elena smiled, her eyes still lingering on her brother. Sam was then the one to shake his hand.

"Good to see you" He said.

"You too" Jeremy replied.

"Now what?" Damon asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural *Sigh* even though I wish I did.

**Author's Note:** don't like it don't read it.

**Full Summary:** Set in 4x15 (AU) Elena's known Bobby Singer, and Sam and Dean Winchester for years, because of her parents and when everybody else thinks Jeremy is dead, Elena decides it's time to find them, so she calls Bobby Singer and gets his voicemail, she waits and finally gets the call and she tells she's coming to them and that she needs their help.

**Thank you:** Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Tvdlover87654, Krissie, Nyssandria, hurricaneManie142, SwanQueen4055, chiwi and TheElegantFaerie for your wonderful reviews and to all who followed.

I had thought about season 5, so it won't actually follow the plot of either shows. (Silas will be in it still, though Elena will have her emotions and Jer will be alive and there will be ni fights...lol) Katherine will show up soon, and for my plot the Kalena will come to blows...

I actually thought about Elena not obaying Damon...but when Damon wants her to do something he usually said "This is what I want...or I want you too" so I'm just gonna stick with that and that's why she left the house.

**The Pairings will be:** Delena, Stebekah, Klaroline, I'm thinking of a pairing between Dean/Katheine and Castiel/Bonnie because they would be one badass couple...lol (weird I know) but let me know what you think and I'll see if I can fit that in :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So what's it like?" Dean asked, it had been about two hours since they'd gotten there and Jeremy was brought back, Jeremy, Sam and Bobby were in the kitchen.

"What's what like?" Elena asked glancing over at him.

"Being a vampire"

She let out a sigh and shrugged "Wow...uh, it's...overwhelming especially since I'm sired to Damon"

"Sired...what is that?"

"I had feelings for him before I turned...and when I turned, those feelings I felt towards him heightened and now...It's something a long the lines of being grateful"

"Are you grateful for being turned into a vampire?"

"No. I'd give anything to be human, just not-"

"Jeremy" He said finishing her sentence.

"Exactly. When I realized he was dead...apart of me...wanted it off...wanted every emotion gone...and I seen Stefan go through that months ago...and it's not something..I think...I would enjoy really"

"So...which brother is it you love?" Dean asked.

"What's with the twenty questions"

"Just wondering, so I can kick ones ass" he smirked.

Elena let out a laugh, that actually felt genuine.

"I love both" She said "Just..."

"One more then the other"

"I guess you can say that...It's not fair on them..either of them...they've been through a lot because of me...and honestly? I feel terrible" She shrugged "I love Stefan...but I'm not in love with him"

"But you're in love with Damon" Dean said.

"Yeah...though...I'm not sure what to feel at the minute. I mean...They don't like me like this...I don't like me like this...Jeremy's tried to kill me" SHe laughed at the last part.

"Wouldn't be the first time that's happened to Sam or myself" Dean smirked. "Look...if you want, we'll help get this cure...and we'll cure you"

She nodded slowly "Katherine has it..."

"Katherine...right"

"Have you met her?" Elena asked "You just...it's like...I don't know"

"I guess you can say that...Sam and I were on a break...like hunting different things seperatly, and I seen her one night in Chicago...she...I thought it was you...I didn't get to talk to her...but there was something different..."

"She's a bitch" Elena laughed, Dean smirked again "I hate her"

"I take it she's the famous Katerina Petrova?" Sam asked coming into the room with Bobby and Jeremy, and Dean made a face at the name.

"Yeah" Elena replied "She's the famous Katerina Petrova...why?"

"Well. There has been a few times we've heard of Klaus...and he was after her and all this crap"

"Klaus is..here somewhere.."

"Klaus..is here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..or he was...I don't know if he is right now, probably is. And his sister Rebekah...and we killed his brother Kol and his other brother Fin"

"Wow..you've had a busy few years Elena" Dean said.

"You're telling me" Jeremy said "I mean first with all the crap with Stefan and Damon...now there's everything else going on too"

"Well baby Gilbert, least you're not dead" Dean smirked.

Jeremy made a face at the older hunter and Elena smiled.

* * *

The next day Elena walked into the Boarding house, Dean, Sam and Bobby told her they'd keep an eye on Jeremy while she went to see Stefan and Damon.

"Elena" Stefan said.

"Hi" She said awkwardly.

"We need to talk to you about these hunters" Stefan said.

"We want them to leave" Damon said walking into the room.

"You can't get them to leave, you heard Castiel they can help" Elena said "You need to trust me on this"

"We can't trust them" Stefan said.  
"If we couldn't trust them, I'd be dead" She said folding her arms "and Jeremy would be dead...they've been friends with my family for years, and they came when I needed them too, they brought Jeremy back, they're not going to do anything, please just trust me on this Please. I'm not gonna ask you for anything else, just to believe that they can help us"

The two stared at her and then at each other "Long as they promise they won't-" Damon began.

"They won't, they promised last night after I explained everything to them"

"Everything?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah...everything from you guy's got here to the other night with Silas" Elena shrugged "You should come over later...you need to explain a little bit more about yourselves too"

"Elena we don't think being around the Winchester's is gonna help us any" Stefan said.

"They won't hurt you Stefan, I promise" She said "I've made them promise me, they won't, if they're actually here for anything it's for Jeremy...okay everything will be fine"

"We almost lost you yesterday" Stefan said "You could've lost everything"

"But I didn't" Elena replied "I'm okay, Jer is okay, we're fine, everything is...well apart from Katherine and then Silas...we can do this, we can find Silas and with Sam and Dean and Bobby here too...we can find a way to kill or get rid of him"

They stared at her unsure and stayed silent for a minute.

"I need to go back" She said before heading towards the door.

"What if they're plotting against us?" Damon asked.

"They're not, you guy's need to trust me, just this once go along with what I say...please?" She asked before going out the door, leaving the Salvatore brother's not sure what to do.

* * *

Elena walked around in the house, it had been at least three hours since she'd spoke to Stefan and Damon, she still missed not being around Damon, to the point where it even began to hurt not being near him.

She stopped outside the kitchen to look at the Winchester's and Bobby who were with Jeremy, who was cleaning weapons.

"You better put them away when you're done Jeremy" She said walking into the room. Jeremy only rolled his eyes when the door was knocked. Elena turned and went to the door, opening it to see Matt. "Matt, hey"

"hey...I just...uh...I wanted to say-"

"Matt get in here!" Jeremy shouted.

Matt looked to Elena with wide eyes "I meant to call you" She said with a smile. She let Matt in and then followed him into the kitchen, Matt didn't even manage to take any notice of the other three men sitting in the room but when Jeremy stood, Matt actually pulled him into a hug.

"Woah!" Jeremy managed to breathe out.

"Sorry...I just thought...I mean nobody told me"

"Like I said" Elena nodded "I meant to call you"

"Well I'm fine man...I'm good" Jeremy said.

"Uh...who..." Matt began motioing towards everybody else.

"Matt this is Sam, Dean and Bobby, guy's this is Matt Donovan"

"Hey" Matt said uncomfertably.

"He...half lives here" Elena said.

"Half? I'velived here more than you have in the last year" Matt laughed.

Elena smiled "You gonna help us here Matt?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure" Matt said.

"Like I said. You better put them away" Elena said, matt gave her a thumbs up as she left the room.

"She's so bossy" Jeremy huffed.

"She's older. She gets to be bossy" Dean smirked.  
"I was talking to you too!" Elena called and Dean looked at the door in amusement.

"Yeah...no"

"I can hear you...I'm stronger than you" Elena called from the living room. "I can kick your ass"

"Pfffft" Dean scoffed.

Elena was then in the kitchen with Dean by the throat, against the sink with a large smirk on her face "Told you so"


End file.
